The Iceman's Heart
by FireFlyFlicker
Summary: In the point of view of his sister. After Generation Kill. Brad is a civilian again and is having trouble adjusting to not being shot at. A Soldier’s Heart syndrome story. HIATUS. until my beta can read and give ideas. sorry


The Iceman's Heart

**Summery: **After Generation Kill. Brad is a civilian again and is having trouble adjusting to not being shot at. A Soldier's Heart syndrome story. In the point of view of his sister.

**A/N: **I love Generation Kill. This is another story in honor of Sergeant Brad 'Iceman' Colbert. Who is my favorite character in the show.

-------------

Oh how I missed my big brother. This term has really taken a toll on me. Being the little sister of a Marine was never easy. But it got even harder when I had to stop flying. Not knowing that I was keeping the skies clear for him was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But leaving the Air Force was the easiest. But know I'm waiting in the airport terminal I had just walked out of almost a year ago isn't really helping. "BRAD!" I scream as soon as I can see him. I launch myself forward, and in a quick succession of steps I throw myself into his arms and hold onto him for dear life. "Delia." he says as his arms fold around me. "Welcome home!" I say when my feet are on the ground. He smiles at me and nods. He tucks a piece of long, curly blond hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead. "Why do you have to be so tall!" I say playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "Why are you so short?" I snort and look around him to a group of stunned fellow Marines.

"Are they your Brothers?" I ask. He nods and walks over to introduce them. "Delia, this is Ray." I smile at him and hold out a hand, my feet wide, with one arm behind my back, perfect Air Force stance. "Wow, let me guess Navy?" he asks shaking my hand. I smile and shake my head, "Nope wrong answer, I'm an Air Force pilot, well actually I was." Then I notice the Lt. Nate Flick. I step into ridged posture and solute him. He responds with a stunned solute. "So this is who you where so nervous to see Iceman." he says in a voice with a slight southern accent. "My little sister, Sgt. Delia Colbert, Air Force F-22 Raptor pilot." my brother says. I snap my eyes at him and hiss "Ex pilot, and you don't have to rub it in, asshole!" everyone takes a collective step back from my harsh words. Brad simply laughs. "And to think I practically raised you, you ungrateful little brat!" I snap my teeth at him and say "Bite me." he takes a step forwards and bites down on my shoulder. "OUCH! You jerk!" I yelp punching him on the shoulder.

He laughs and shrugs. "Anyway, this is Trumbley." I smile at him and he gives me a nervous smile and little hand wave. "And this kid is who we call…" I beat him to it. "You must be Walt." I say extending my hand. He looked shyly at me and shacks my hand. "Your really beautiful." he says. I smile and start to say something. "Don't even think about it Whooper Jr." he says putting a protective arm around my shoulders. "I hate to break up the alpha male/big brother complex here but I can defend myself." I hiss at him and step away. "I was in the military too, Brad." he smiles at me "Sorry Delia." I incline my head at him and nod. He lists off the rest of his friends, most of them he calls his brothers.

----------------

_Two Months and 2 Weeks later_

"Hey Brad?" I ask, "Who do you want me to invite for Thanksgiving." I ask, cradling my cell phone against my shoulder as I put away all the extra food that I need for Thanksgiving. "I'm not sure Delia." he says in a bored voice. I hear curtains swooshing in the background. "Brad? Are you sure you're ok? I mean if you want to come stay here I won't mind." he sighs into the phone and I can see him shaking his head. "Don't worry sis, I'm fine here, I thought I heard something." I cringe, remembering what it was like to have that feeling all the time. "You always think you hear something. Now back onto the Thanksgiving subject, I need to know so that I can get all the food down correctly. And don't shrug and say you don't care because even if you don't I do."

A whining fills my ears and I look down to see my white husky staring at me with bright blue eyes. "Ssh Balto, I'll feed you in a minute." Brad chuckles at me and says "Hey I'll let you go. I'll call if I can think of anyone to have over ok?" I sigh "I guess that will have to do." he hangs up and so do I. "Here." I say putting a scoop of dog food into his bowl. "I'll be back later." I say I grab my wallet and keys. I head out to my car and drive to the local Marines recruiting office.

I slid out of my Escalade and open the door to the office. "Can I help you miss?" I nod and approach the desk. "Are you interested in signing up?" I raise my hands "Sorry Air Force." I say shaking my head, and gesturing to my Air Force symbol on the chest of my sweatshirt. The man looks disappointed, and then nods. "Then what can I do for you today?" he asks. "I need some numbers. My name is Sgt. Delia Colbert, my brother, Sgt. Brad Colbert, signed up here ten years ago. I know he still helps out so I was wondering if you still have his platoon contact information." I answer. He nods, "How's he doing? I heard the PTS is really getting to him." I shake my head sadly "Unfortunately I think it's getting worse the longer he is inactive in the service." he smiles sadly at me. "I'm sorry to hear that, is there anyone specifically you want to contact?" I nod, "Lt. Nathaniel Flick, he was my brother's friend. Also…" I pull the list of names from my pocket. "I need to find these men." he nods and takes the list.

"Delia?" I spin on my heels and spot the man I have been searching for. "Nate?" my eyes widen at him in civilian clothes. I step forward and hug him. "How have you been?" he hugs me back and says, "Great, how's Brad?" I can tell my eyes instantly loose their happy shine. "He's got the Heart Nate. It's getting worse. I hate seeing him like this, I hate that I can't help him." I step away and rub my arms, "Sgt Colbert? I have those contact numbers for you." the recruiting officer behind the desk says. I turn, smile at the young man, and take the printed off page of contact information. "Thank you." I say and the young man snaps into a salute, and I turn around knowing that it isn't for me.

There standing in the door is the man that tried to get my brother help, Lt. Col. Stephen 'Godfather' Ferrando. I step into ridged posture and salute him. He responds immediately and I relax. "Hello Lt. Col." I say, he beams at me, and nods to the young recruiting officer behind me. "Stg. Colbert 2 what can I do for you? Surely you aren't giving up the skies for the sand?" He says in the voice that cancer ravened. "Of course not, sir, I prefer the freedom to the digging of graves nightly. But I do have a reason, perhaps Lt. Flick, yourself sir, and I can go outside." I say looking strategically over my shoulder at the officer behind the desk who is entirely too interested in this conversation.

He nods and opens the door for me and Nate to slide out of. I walk over to my car and lean against it, sighing heavily. "What's the problem?" Godfather's voice snaps. I look up and see him watching me like a hawk. "Sir, it's Brad," I start, rubbing my arms again. His eyes widen and he says "Iceman? He's not in trouble is he?" I shake my head. "Not the kind of trouble that could become a problem with the law, it's the kind of trouble that could make him want to end his life." I say, tears sparking in my eyes, but I refuse to cry like always. "His Heart, it's worse?" he asks and I nod.

Nate's eyes lose the sparkle I have grown used to seeing in them. "What can we do to help Delia?" Nate says in a slightly chocked voice. I knew that he looked up to Brad, but never really knew the extent and now, looking at him I can see the fear of losing him, Nate's brother, Nate's mentor, and possible the most important, his friend. That makes me want to cry, and a few tears escape as I jump forward into his stunned arms. "Nate, how is it he found the brother he always wanted, and not even realize it?" I say, hiding my face in his neck to hide the tears that flow unchecked down my face. He holds me to his chest and lets me cry. I feel the strong hand of the Godfather on my back, rubbing small circles on it. "Please, can you just help me contact the battalion? I can't face them by myself." I say quietly, trying to compose myself.

I look up at him and the Godfather. "Of course we will help. You and Lt. Flick can start on that while I contact a few people and try to see if they can recommend any help for Iceman." Godfather says quietly, and I know he fears losing Brad too. I thank him highly and tell Nate to meet me at my house. He follows me home, and we begin the marathon of phones calls to help my brother heal his Soldier's Heart. That is my only goal in life. To make my brother better.


End file.
